1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns clasps for jewelry of the type used for securing necklaces and bracelets to the wearer. More particularly, the invention relates to improved catches for use in jewelry clasps of the types mentioned above.
2. Description of Background Invention
Virtually all necklaces and bracelets are secured to the wearer by means of a clasp. A very popular clasp is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,606. The male member, also known as the tongue or catch, for that clasp is stamped from a flat metal strip of uniform thickness, and therefore, the tongue itself is of uniform thickness throughout.
The upright member of the tongue, which acts as a release for the clasp, is folded over on top to form a surface for pushing on to effect release of the tongue from its mating portion of the clasp. The folded portion projects substantially above the top of the assembled clasp and is necessary for facilitating an easy release of the clasp.
Inherent problems exist with the folded upright tongue release. The significant projection of the tongue out of the clasp detracts significantly from the aesthetics of the clasp and the bracelet as a whole. Further, since the folded portion is open at the bottom, it may catch on fabric or on other jewelry. Still further, once constructed the upright projection must remain at the same height regardless of the height of the chain to which the clasp is attached, since the loop of the fold is at the top of the projection, and any attempt at shortening the projection would result in a bisection of the folded piece. Thus, the folded upright portion cannot be trimmed to blend with the attached chain.
In an attempt to overcome the above-mentioned problems, a clasp has been devised wherein the folded over, upright portion of the tongue or catch has been replaced by a thick piece of metal which is soldered onto the remainder of the tongue. The result is a thickened portion of the tongue that sticks upright and forms a pushing surface by which the clasp can be released. This design eliminates the possibilities of the upright member of the tongue catching on fabric or other jewelry, and also this upright portion can be trimmed to match the height of the attached chain. This type of tongue has its own inherent problems, however.
The attachment of the thickened upright member to the remaining portion of the tongue by soldering introduces excessive heat to the tongue portion thereby taking some of the temper out of the spring portion of the tongue. Thus, the tongue portion loses some of its elasticity and ability to latch the clasp effectively. Further, there is a possibility of the thickened member becoming detached from the tongue since the solder joint is more likely to break than an integral strip of metal, thereby making it impossible, or at least much more difficult to release the clasp and remove the item of jewelry. The solder joint may also fatigue or be defective from the outset. Still further, a tongue having a solder joint is aesthetically inferior to a tongue constructed from an integral strip of metal.